Craps is a well known game. Craps is typically played in casinos at physical craps tables. Each physical craps table is typically oval or oblong and configured to be simultaneously played by 10 to 12 live players. The live players typically stand around three sides of the physical craps table. The typical physical craps table is operated by three live dealers who are positioned on the fourth side of the physical craps table. Even though physical craps tables are relatively large, the size of the physical craps table limits the quantity of players who can play the craps game at or associated with a physical craps table. The size of the physical craps table also limits the amounts that can be wagered on plays of the craps game at or associated with the physical craps table.